Something Worth Fighting For
by Moon Child 101
Summary: The wizarding world is in chaos. The savior has vanished, without a word. After the events at the Department of Mysteries, Harry comes to a few realizations. AU after Order of the Phoenix. DOM battle happened, Sirius is alive! Lunar Harmony: Harry/Hermione/Luna relationship story!


**Summary: The wizarding world is in chaos. The savior has vanished, without a word. After the events at the Department of Mysteries, Harry comes to a few realizations. One involving his female best friend. He needs to win and survive.**

 **Follows through** _ **Order of the Phoenix**_ **. AU after the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Sirius is alive.**

 **Pairing: Harry/Hermione/Luna... Yes, you read right. My first attempt writing this kind of pairing. If you don't like more than two people or these characters, DON'T READ! By reading this, you are choosing to. No flaming.**

 **~ XO Moon**

* * *

 **Vanished**

It was all over the school. Everyone knew about the Department of Mysteries. Seamus and Harry were talking again. Dumbledore had been reinstated as Headmaster. Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

Hermione and Ron walked the halls of Hogwarts in silence. Ron was enjoying the attention. He was a hero in the eyes of Hogwarts.

Hermione was quite the contrast to her red headed friend. For she held a secret, she was the last person to interact with Harry before he disappeared. She was oblivious to the whispers and stares. She was worried. Something had chaged in her raven haired best friend. Whether that something was good or bad was unknown. She replayed last night's events.

 _*Flashback_ *

 _Harry and Hermione stood in the Room of Requirement._

 _"This can't continue. I need to fight and I need to win."_

 _"We will fight. And we will win, Harry." Something flashed in his eyes._

 _"Yes. We will."_

 _"I need a favor, 'Mione. I need you to look after something for me." Hermione's curiosity was piqued. He whispered something. She gasped. In his hands was a necklace. It was a silver necklace with two charms; A book and a broom. He held it out for her. Her touch was careful as she clutched it to her chest._

 _"I won't let it out of my sight."_

 _"I know. Watch after our moon." He did something unexpected. He leaned forward as if to whisper something. No words came. A gentle touch on her cheek was the last thing she expected._

 _"Good night, my 'Mione." Her heart hammered. She blinked and he was gone. She walked dazedly to bed._

* * *

 _She woke up the next morning to chaos. Harry James Potter was nowhere to be found._

 _*Present*_

Her hand found it's way to the silver chain clasped around her neck. She fell to the ground as someone rushed passed her. A strange yet familiar sound reached her ears.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ron helped her up. She wasn't focused on him. It didn't even take a second for her to recognize and run after the crying blonde.

"Luna!" She wanted to stop at her friend's concerned shout. Yet, she kept on running. She ran until she saw the familiar field and collapsed.

Hermione lost sight of her. "Padma! Neville! Have you seen Luna?'

"She went that way." They pointed to the outside doors. The two chuckled, not the least bit offended at her abrubt departure. Once Hermione got outside, she was completely lost. This greatly unsettled the braniac. She closed her eyes. _Where would Luna go?_ Her brown eyes shot open and she was off yet again.

The brunette cheered mentally as she entered the quidditch field. "Luna. Oh Luna." She fell to her knees beside the shaking girl.

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone." She rocked back and forth. Hermione's heart broke. Harry's absence was affecting her friend badly.

"Luna. He'll be back."

"No. He won't. I'm alone." She mumbled tearfully.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am. He was all I had left." Hermione's heart plummeted.

"W- wh- who Luna?"

"Daddy." Hermione pulled her to her chest tightly. She kissed her head soothingly.

"You're not alone." Luna looked up sadly at her. Her grey eyes were broken. She kissed her cheek before pulling away. The two walked back in silence.

"Miss Lovegood!" Professor Flitwick approached. "You may go home if you wish."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor." He watched Hermione never leave Luna's side. The two walked up the tight spiral staircase. Padma took one look and held the door open for them. They helped her pack her things. Hermione glared at a few Ravenclaws. They wisely left them alone. They had everything packed. Padma walked them outside. Neville came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione summoned two brooms and they flew into the evening sky. Neville and Padma watched the two, illuminated in the pink sky. They stood guard until they disappeared from view. They walked back to the castle hand in hand.

They bumped into a frantic Lavender Brown, "Has anyone seen Hermione? Ron's looking for her."

"She left." Neville's voice was somber.

"She left?"

"Yes. With Luna. Family emergency."

"...Oh, dear. I hope everything's alright." Lavender had mellowed out, thanks to Ron. Dinner for Neville, Padma, Ginny, and Ron was a quiet affair.

* * *

Hermione tried not to look down as she clutched her broom tightly. She followed Luna until they landed.

It was the most... _unique_ house Hermione ever laid eyes on. Luna bolted into the open door. She collapsed next to the unconscious figure.

"Daddy..." Sounds of apparition had Hermione take out her wand. She recognized one of the aurors.

"Tonks!"

"Luna! Hermione." She wrapped Luna in a tight hug.

"What happened Nymphy?" Tonks released a small smile. Her and Harry were the only two to call her that without being hexed. Not even Sirius.

"Death Muncher attack." Luna launched herself at Hermione. She held her close.

"I'm right here Luna. 'Mione's got you."

"You dont let anyone but Harry get away with that."

"And now you." Luna just hugged her again. Hermione shielded her when they carried her father out. Tonks gave her one last hug. Luna glanced at Hermione cautiously.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"You didn't even have to ask." She led Hermione up a staircase. The first thing that caught Hermione's eyes was the ceiling. _Friends friends friends friends_... was written in an intricate line. Hermione stared entranced at the delicate, golden script. The words surrounded pictures of herself, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and much to her surprise; Draco.

"Luna... That is beautiful."

"Thank you. Worth the time it took."

" _You_ did that?"

"Yes." Luna was pulling the cover down as she crawled in her bed. No words were needed as she watched Hermione silently. She walked over as the blonde made room for her. Luna cuddled into her side.

"Thank you, 'Mione."

"Shush. No thanks necessary." The two fell asleep, soothed by the companionship.

* * *

Elsewhere in Potter Villa...

"Stupefy!" Harry ducked around a corner. He whistled at the scorch mark on the wallpaper.

"Diffindo!" Sirius threw up a shield.

"Food's here!" The two raced towards the werewolf.

"Not bad Prongslet. Your training is going great!" Harry snorted.

"Let's do this!" The two battled for another forty five minutes. Sirius's hair was bright pink. Tonksy would be proud. Harry had purple skin.

"That's it for today!"

"Thank you!" Harry bolted up the stairs. He hopped in the shower. His thoughts travelled to his friends. He hoped they were safe. He knew they were, he would know if they weren't. He got out as he towel dried his wild hair. He sighed at the untamable mess.

He sat on his bed. He unfolded the paper as he laid on his stomach. Names danced before him. _Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Neville Longbottom._ He frowned. He scanned Ravenclaw Tower. _Padma Patil. Su Li. Michael Corner_. His frown deepened. He scanned the quidditch field. He looked towards his nightstand. The silver necklace glowed from the moonlight. He got up to take a closer look. The book charm was glowing. He ran downstairs. Sirius and Remus choked on their firewhiskey at the sudden intrusion. Sirius's eyes darted to the chain in his hand. Harry's next words were all that needed to be said.

"We're ready."


End file.
